


Red High Heels

by ehvul_butterfly (summerbutterfly)



Series: The Best of Advent 2010 [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Advent 2010, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/ehvul_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad has a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red High Heels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catriana_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catriana_chan).



> For Day 9 of the 2010 Advent Challenge. [ Now with a helpful visual ](http://2ndsfromdisaster.deviantart.com/#/d364yxq)!
> 
> Much love to 2nds2disaster for the art. <3

Uryuu Ishida had experienced many things in his fifteen years. He’d lost and regained his Quincy powers. He’d traveled to the Soul Society and fought a captain-level shinigami. He’d confronted arrancar in Hueco Mundo and walked away with his life.

But none of those things had prepared him for this moment, right now.

"I'm sorry Chad,” he said, “but I'm pretty sure I misheard you. You want to do what? With what?"

“I want to wear these and I need something that will match.” Chad held up a pair of fire engine red high heels. “It’s for a party I got invited to.”

“A party that...requires you to dress as a girl?”

Chad nodded.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up his nose.

That this presented a most incongruous mental image didn’t seem to have occurred to Chad. His face wore its usual unreadable expression, though the one eye not covered by hair seemed to be glimmering with some sort of interest. And not really wanting to rain on his friend’s parade, Uryuu cleared his throat.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what that has to do with me,” he said.

“You can sew,” Chad said.

Uryuu paused. Yes, he could sew. This was true. But Chad pointing it out in such a gentle yet straightforward manner just made the whole thing that much more surreal.

“So essentially you’re asking me to make you a...dress?”

Chad nodded again.

“All right, um...well...” It seemed rude to decline. Chad was his friend after all, and Uryuu wasn’t so closed-minded that he would turn his back on a friend. “I guess...we should take a look at some fabrics?”

“Yeah. That would be good.”

“OK.”

Uryuu strode over to his closet. After some rummaging, he pulled out several bolts of cloth, including a soft, charcoal-grey jersey, which Chad gravitated to almost immediately.

“I like this,” he said, running his thumb and forefinger over the cotton. “This matches the shoes, right?”

“Er, yes,” Uryuu said. “Grey is a neutral. And actually, if I use a very classic silhouette, the color and the shape will allow the red shoes to be the focal point of the ensemble.”

Chad regarded him with a thoughtful expression. “Well I don’t know about all that,” he said, “but as long as it matches, I’m good.”

“Er, right,” Uryuu said. He retrieved his sewing kit from the edge of his desk. “When do you need this by?”

“Saturday if you could.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem.” He pulled out his measuring tape. “Come stand with your arms out?”

Chad did, uttering not a word as Uryuu took his measurements and scrawled them down on a scrap of paper. From there, he took the jersey and did some draping. Having never made a dress for a male before (Kon not withstanding), he needed more of a visual to go on.

Thankfully, Chad took it all in stride, not even protesting when Uryuu stuck him once with a pin.

When he finally had something he liked, Uryuu stepped back.

“Well,” he said, “you can stay if you want, but I’m going to get to work.”

“Thanks, but the Kurosakis are expecting me for dinner.” Chad allowed Uryuu to unpin him. “I’ll just come by Saturday early?”

“Sure thing.” Uryuu threaded his needle. “Have a good night.”

“Thanks. You too. And thanks for doing this.”

“Anything for a friend.”

Uryuu got to sewing even before the door snicked closed.

*****

Saturday dawned bright if slightly chilly, and Chad was at Uryuu’s door just after nine, heels in hand. Uryuu handed him the dress and Chad gave him what could have almost have been a smile.

“Thanks,” he said. “I’ll take good care of it.”

“Have a good time.”

“I will.”

Chad departed down the walk.

Uryuu lasted about five seconds before his natural curiosity got the best of him.

Slipping back inside to grab his shoes, Uryuu set out after Chad, keeping back so that Chad wouldn’t be able to sense him or feel his reiatsu. For the first few hours, nothing happened. Chad went home and stayed there for a while, and Uryuu did nothing but sit and watch the door. But then, around 1, Chad came out again, clad in the grey dress, the red heels and a rather large and ostentatious white hat with red poppies. He wobbled down the walk; feet very much not accustomed to being three inches off the ground and proceeded down the block toward the Kurosaki’s. Really intrigued now, Uryuu tailed him, his mind trying to process a scenario that would require Chad to be at Ichigo’s looking like a rather mannish woman.

He got his answer when the door to the Kurosaki residence opened, revealing a starry-eyed Yuzu in a party dress and a frilly-frocked, red-cheeked Kurosaki. And as Yuzu almost knocked Chad over with an enthusiastic hug, Ichigo looked nervously up and down the street.

“Thanks for coming,” Ichigo said. “It means the world to Yuzu.”

“Hey, I can’t say no to an invitation to Kon’s birthday tea.” Chad patted Yuzu’s hair. “Where is the birthday lion by the way?”

“He’s inside with Karin and Daddy. I like your dress!”

“Thanks, Ishida made it for me.” Chad gave Yuzu a genuine smile. “Should I come in?”

“Oh! Yes! Right this way.” Yuzu tugged at Chad’s hand. Chad followed her, giving Ichigo the once-over as they passed by.

“Nice dress,” he said.

Ichigo snorted. “Tell anyone and I’ll kill you,” he said and shut the door.

The sound reverberated in the empty street.

Uryuu stayed where he was for a few long moments. Of all the things he’d expected when Chad asked for a dress, he’d never expected Chad to be attending a tea party. For Kon no less. But then again, this was Chad, and if Uryuu had learned anything fighting along side him, it was that there was much more to Chad than met the eye.


End file.
